


关于1225房的一切

by santagram



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santagram/pseuds/santagram
Summary: 马东/星辰
Relationships: Mark Lee/Lee Donghyuck, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 32





	关于1225房的一切

1

李马克被狱警带进1225号房间时，看见里面已经有了三个人。自然而然的，三个人也都看见了他，等狱警登记完转身走后就分别作出了反应：李东赫吹了声口哨，朴志晟弓着腰，还在揪着头发发愁怎么给辰乐买生日礼物，钟辰乐则是一下子从地板上跳了起来，脚上没鞋就脱下一只袜子向空中猛抛，边抛边用他的大嗓门欢呼：“MARKLEE！！！”

然后他的袜子掉了下来，正中朴志晟的后背。

“呀！钟辰乐！”

李马克有点懵了：“你认识我？”

钟辰乐用力胡噜了两下朴志晟的后背给他顺毛，紧接着立刻就凑了过来：“岂止认识，我还是哥的粉丝！看过高等rapper的有谁会不知道double Lee吗？虽然我也挺想见泰容哥的，不过他没进来吧？”

“没有……”

“那就好，监狱这种地方，不能说见到你真高兴，只能说真遗憾，跟医院和殡仪馆一个道理。”然后钟辰乐就不再给李马克说话的机会，喋喋不休地开始展现一个粉丝应该有的自我修养,“李马克，17岁参加Mnet节目高等rapper，决赛中和李泰容哥合作舞台Drop，连续五年该节目最佳外貌组合保持者，节目结束后并未签约公司出道而是选择了去庆熙大学音乐学系读书……哥我现在还能背出来Drop的歌词呢，‘那边系着领带的孩子们听一下吧……’”

他还没背完就被李东赫翻着白眼揪到了一边：“他自己能不知道歌词吗需要你背？李马克你好我叫李东赫，可能五百年前我们是一家。俗话说十年修得同船渡百年修得共枕眠，虽然不知道是你大还是我大但是长得帅的就是欧巴……”

被揪到一边的钟辰乐忿忿地打断了李东赫：“哥你小心点不要被李东赫骗了，他见了男人就勾搭，在外面勾搭有钱的，进来了就勾搭长得帅的，而且他是出了名的喜新厌旧，跟哪个都从来没超过一个月。”

李东赫的眉毛竖了起来：“那谁叫我老是碰不到长得又帅又有钱的。钟辰乐你再胡说八道晚上炸鸡没你的份了！”

“什么炸鸡啊，就是炸鸡脖子鸡爪子……不知道的还以为监狱的鸡头和脚都比人家多呢。”钟辰乐一点都不稀罕地抱怨道。

其实钟辰乐说的既对也不对，李东赫不是喜新厌旧，他谁也不喜，他是没耐心，不过这次的这个他骗了有小半年呢。都小半年了啊，对于才二十多岁的李东赫来说，实在不能算是很短的一段时间。所以不管怎么说他对这次的“男朋友”都够仁至义尽了吧？虽然也是因为对方长得还可以，不至于像之前的几位那样叫他倒尽胃口。但最后他还是跟之前的每一位一样痛骂李东赫是诈骗犯，诅咒他把牢底坐穿被强奸犯把屁股捅烂。也太无情了吧！李东赫想他妈妈说的没错，谈钱真是伤感情，明明几天前他都还是“亲爱的东赫”来着。

李东赫是跟朴志晟同一天进来的，去监狱的大巴上两人正好邻座。李东赫先是看见了朴志晟胸前的名牌，想着怎么也不会是那个足球明星，一抬头果然是张陌生小孩的脸。小孩是个富二代，酒驾撞伤了人，长相和罪名看起来都像是那种扶不上墙的败家子。然而平时再怎么混他也是第一次进监狱，表现得很紧张也很害怕。可能是出于对那个著名球星的好感，一向不爱多管闲事的李东赫主动问他被判了多久，朴志晟哭丧着脸说是三个月。李东赫就安慰他：“三个月很短的，习惯了很快就过去了。”

李东赫进来那天首尔下了今年冬天的第一场雪，正是十一月初，时间不早也不晚。车开到目的地时他看见了“汉城监狱”四个铁灰色的大字，因为被积雪覆盖倒显得比往日里柔和了不少。大门上还挂着红色的横幅，横幅上的标语在雪中清晰可见：

“这里是见证正义的地方。”

能不能见证正义李东赫不知道，不过这里的确是见证奇奇怪怪的人的地方。被分到1225房之前李东赫就认识钟辰乐，他俩年纪都不大，却已经是汉城监狱的老相识。钟辰乐跟朴志晟一样，也是张小孩脸，胸前的名牌颜色却跟别人都不一样，是黄色的。汉城监狱不怎么收重刑犯，红色名牌的死刑犯一个没有，黄色名牌的危险分子也只有两个。他俩刚到那天得到了隔壁一个惯偷老头的科普，说这两个人，一个是紧张型精神分裂，刚进来时一动不动，第二天早上起来挖掉了同屋的眼珠子，另一个就是钟辰乐了。跟挖人眼睛的精神病并列的犯人该有多凶神恶煞呢？李东赫认识钟辰乐，但朴志晟不知情。他胆战心惊地到了1225房，却发现对方只是个有点瘦弱的普通男孩，长得还挺好看的。朴志晟戳了一下李东赫：“你说是我大还是辰乐大？”

“……上厕所时比比？”

“年龄！我说的是年龄！”朴志晟瞪他，随即又换上了一副信心十足的表情，“这么可爱一定是弟弟。”

一分钟后朴志晟垂头丧气地回来了，“是哥。”

但第一印象总是强大的，朴志晟大着胆子不叫钟辰乐哥，也没被对方打，就更胡作非为起来，连敬语都不说了。说起来他比朴志晟看起来更像富二代，大概是因为在哪里待着都很从容，连在监狱里也是如此。他完全没有其他囚犯的沮丧和焦虑，用朴志晟的话来说就是“看窗子外面像是在看风景，有辰乐在的话简陋的牢房看起来也顺眼多了。”……完全是被爱情冲昏头脑的孩子了，李东赫想，真的还是小孩子，进了监狱还有心思想着漂亮哥哥，看来朴志晟也没他想象得那么脆弱。

但李东赫一早就知道为什么犯了杀人罪的钟辰乐看起来总那么平静。辰乐本来就是特殊组织养着的杀手，上头有人能保他出去，连狱警们对他都是友好的，因为本质上辰乐虽然是常客却不是真正的犯人。李东赫恨恨地啃了一口手里的鸡脖子，无论有钱还是有权到哪里都好使，监狱也不例外。

钟辰乐平时总是懒洋洋的，除了每天放风的时候，别的犯人都聚在一起聊天，或者躲到摄像头拍不到的地方抽烟，只有辰乐锲而不舍地跑满半小时。朴志晟问他为什么，他说杀手的身体素质必须合格，他得保证每天的有氧运动。朴志晟一开始还是有点担心自己和李东赫的生命安全，就问辰乐会狂性大发杀人吗？辰乐一脸莫名其妙：“我不是精神病啊？”

朴志晟胆子小，辰乐这么说了他也不太放心：“你不是杀手吗，不是有那种变态杀人狂什么的……”

李东赫在一旁听得直想把这孩子的嘴缝上，哪有在杀人犯面前问他是不是变态杀人狂的？然而钟辰乐还是好脾气地回答了：“不会，杀你有钱拿吗？我是职业的，没钱拿不干。”

不害怕是不害怕了，但朴志晟还是觉得钟辰乐很神秘。辰乐晒太阳的时候他也跟着在旁边坐着，有时候会小声问李东赫：“东赫哥，你说辰乐在想什么？”

李东赫扶了一下额头：“你想什么他就在想什么，也可能只是在发呆而已。”

李东赫说的没错，钟辰乐的想法都很普通，最喜欢的食物是拉面，每天饭点的时候都要感慨一句“要是有拉面就好了”。现在看他对李马克的这份前所未有的热情，才知道原来他也喜欢rap。他缠着李马克瞎聊了半小时，甚至还让他给自己签了个名，当成宝贝似的塞进自己的柜子里，这才终于想起来问李马克：“哥不是在庆熙大学上学吗，为什么也会进来？”

“啊……因为组织了场游行。”

“游行？讲什么的？”

“或许，Pride游行知道吗？”

李东赫没听清他们在说什么：“什么？Prada？”

“P-RI-DE！”钟辰乐用韩式英语重复了一遍，“哥难道就光知道Prada！”

“啊pride～哎呀我不就是听错了吗，”李东赫的语气开始玩味起来，“你喜欢男的？”

“不喜欢啊”，说完李马克发现周围三位的表情都变得古怪了，他有点迷茫，“怎么了吗？”

李东赫笑了，摇了摇头，“没什么。”

“我们，还有这座监狱里所有的人，都是因为自己的错进来的。”他沉默了一会儿接着说，“你却是为了别人。”

本来，监狱里不怎么讲长幼尊卑，都是犯人，谁也不比谁高贵。但李马克还是问了一圈大家的年龄，发现彼此间都正好差一岁，一个等差数列的概念。李马克的脑残粉辰乐见自己偶像最大，就逼着另外两个一定要叫马克哥，他俩迫于钟辰乐的淫威也只好答应了。睡觉前李马克发现墙上挂了块小黑板，便提议说反正我们得在这儿呆一阵子了，不然就把平时的一些心愿写上面吧，说不定谁看到了合适的愿意帮着互相实现一下。朴志晟皱眉：“我们干嘛要那样啊？”刚说完就被钟辰乐打了一下后脑勺：“马克哥说什么就是什么。”

十分钟后小黑板上出现了四行字：

李马克：世界和平，人人平等，我们四个都能快点出去。

李东赫：想和马克哥做爱。

钟辰乐：想吃拉面。

朴志晟：想给辰乐买拉面。

李马克尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，装作没看到第二行似的说：“志晟还真是喜欢辰乐啊……他俩认识多久了？”

李东赫竖起了三根手指：“三天。”

2

不过几天前朴志晟的心愿和李马克是一样的：想快点出去。那时候他还不在汉城监狱，是在他酒驾肇事地点附近的拘留所。朴志晟虽然是见过不少世面的富家小少爷，但也从来没自己一个人在这种地方待过，遑论周围还都是冷着脸的警察。他心慌意乱地等了半个多钟头，总算等来了哥哥李帝努。

李帝努当时正在公司开会，被一个派出所的电话中途叫走，西装也没换成，整个人都风尘仆仆的。他恨铁不成钢地看了一眼自家的草包弟弟，开口说：“我刚刚叫秘书帮你请了律师……”

还没说完就被朴志晟打断了：“哥你总算来了，对不起你快点把我弄出去吧，我保证以后不这样了。哥哥我大半天没吃饭了，现在特别饿……”朴志晟半是抱怨半是撒娇地说完了，甚至还拉了一下李帝努的袖子试图讨好他哥。

李帝努看了看弟弟示弱的动作，无动于衷地继续说：“我请了律师，保证你能在里面多待两个月……”

朴志晟的头上冒出了一个巨大的问号。

李帝努说：“咱爸妈走得早，哥哥没尽到教育你的责任……你就在里面好好反省一下，出来以后就直接进公司给我帮忙，不许再混日子了。”

然后他顿了一下，“我看应该先把你养得坚强一点。”

说完李帝努急匆匆地又回去开会了。朴志晟怀疑不是自己的耳朵出了问题就是李帝努的脑子出了问题，这到底是什么虎狼教育法，自己管不住弟弟难道就能交给监狱来管了？

当然，酒驾本来就是朴志晟自己一个人的错，但对于一个从小到大闯什么祸都有人包圆的富二代来说，一朝沦为阶下囚还是很难让他接受的。就是因为知道李帝努占理他才更觉得憋闷，哥哥越是无情他越是拉不下脸承认是自己不对，就愈加别扭起来。出庭那天李帝努来了，朴志晟却硬是梗着脖子，一眼都不往他的方向看。

自然而然的，他也就没有看见法官宣布审判结果时李帝努发红的眼圈。

因为是月初，负责十二区巡回的金部长尽职尽责地跟这帮犯人宣读了他们各自还剩多少收管金。钟辰乐的收管金是组织替他交的，还算丰厚，李东赫和李马克的则是他们各自的朋友给他们凑的。等读到朴志晟的时候他傻眼了，自己账上一分钱都没有。

是不是搞错了？朴志晟等散会后叫住了金部长：“那个，警察叔叔……”

金部长：“别瞎叫，我可没有你这样的侄子。”

“……我想问一下我的收管金到底是多少？”

金部长打开自己的记录本翻了两页：“啊，朴志晟，零。”

金部长走后李东赫狂笑起来：“哈哈哈哈哈哈，朴志晟是零……”

朴志晟气得发笑，咬牙切齿地在心里把他亲哥人道毁灭了一百遍，脑补完了又没精打采地扑倒在了地板上哀嚎起来：“我还怎么追辰乐啊……”

李东赫用脚踢踢他：“哎，以前在外面追过人没？”

朴志晟把脸露出来了一点，有点不好意思地说：“追过。”

“那以前都怎么追的？”

“就送包送鞋请吃饭啊……”朴志晟从地上爬了起来，“可我现在又出不去，又没钱。再说出去了辰乐说不定更瞧不上我了，我除了钱什么都没有。”

李东赫差点被自己的口水呛住，有钱人都这么说话的吗？他对着朴志晟循循善诱：“那你想想辰乐喜欢什么？”

“喜欢rap。”朴志晟酸溜溜地回答道。

“那你会吗？你看他多喜欢马克哥啊。”

“我只会beatbox，”朴志晟说着说着又气馁起来，“我昨天还专门给他表演了一段，结果他特嫌弃地说我的口水都喷他脸上了。”

“……那你还会点别的什么？就那种比较擅长的？”

“我会跳舞，”朴志晟想了想说道。

“不错，我看你个子高腿也挺长，给辰乐跳段脱衣舞吧。”李东赫开始站着说话不腰疼，净出馊主意。

“那他能把我俩膀子都卸下来……”

这下李东赫也没辙了，他只能安慰朴志晟这样也挺好，辰乐跟外面那些小妖精不一样，最后肯定爱上的只是你的人不是你的钱，实在什么都没爱上的话就来找哥吧，哥保证特爱你的钱。

朴志晟的表情却有点奇怪，他小心地抬起一只手指了指李东赫的身后：“那个，马克哥刚刚走过去。”

李东赫：……

朴志晟始终也没敢给钟辰乐表演脱衣舞，李东赫却受到了启发。吃完晚饭后他一直叫唤着热，把上衣一把脱掉了光着上半身在房间里走来走去。

朴志晟低头看了一眼他们早就没了热气的冷饭，心想不愧是李东赫，佩服佩服。

李马克没什么反应，反倒是钟辰乐饶有兴致地盯着李东赫的身体发笑：“哥你在这儿耍什么流氓呢？”

李东赫神色如常地收拾着碗筷，顺手给了钟辰乐一个脑瓜嘣：“你爸在家不脱衣服啊，我怎么就耍流氓了？”

“可那是夏天现在是十一月……”钟辰乐还没说完就被朴志晟捂住了眼睛，朴志晟的一只手攥着他的胳膊一只手盖着他的脸，钟辰乐几乎是靠在了他怀里，搞得他连声音都变得美滋滋的起来。朴志晟一边动手动脚一边说：“辰乐听话，辣眼睛，咱们非礼勿视哈。”

钟辰乐被他们逗得咯咯咯地一直笑，边笑还边在朴志晟怀里扭来扭去。笑了一会儿他才开始觉得不对劲，把朴志晟的手掰到一边回头去看他。真棒，朴志晟被他蹭得居然升旗了。

钟辰乐阴恻恻地笑起来：“志晟，监狱指南朴志晟行为守则第三条是什么来着？”

“不许调戏辰乐。”朴志晟臊眉耷眼地回答他，转瞬又委屈起来，“可我喜欢你嘛我忍不住！”

钟辰乐扑过去就开始打他：“我他妈让你忍不住！……”

两个人打得乱成一团，也没人下狠手，最后都变成了互相挠痒痒。朴志晟手忙脚乱，还记得呸呸呸地不许辰乐骂脏话。在闹哄哄的背景音里李马克突然看着房间的门牌号说了一句：“我们这是圣诞房呢。”

雪早就停了，但室外还是白茫茫的一片。监狱的窗子虽然被铁栅栏封死了但好歹还是透光的，他们甚至能从自己住的地方看到监狱里的办公楼和他们每天劳动改造要去的工厂。只是谁要看这些啊……是雪给了人想要过节的氛围，虽然他们大概都并没有过节的心情。李东赫收拾完了碗筷，也跟着坐到了地板上：“对呀你才发现，唉不出意外的话我今年的圣诞节又要在里面过了……”

朴志晟从混战中挣扎着探出头来：“还是志辰房！”

李东赫和李马克异口同声：“什么志辰房？”

朴志晟边躲钟辰乐的手边说：“1225，正好是我和辰乐的生日啊，他是11月22号，我是2月5号。”

李马克有点意外，这才认识几天，连生日都记这么清了吗。他想了想说：“那该是辰志房呀，他在前你在后。”

钟辰乐赞许地看了他马克哥一眼，转头又开始恐吓朴志晟：“就是辰志嘛！朴志晟你说，是辰志还是志辰？”

朴志晟十分不怕死，在上下，哦不前后问题上毫不屈服：“志辰！”

然后两个小的就又打起来了。

肩不能扛手不能提的小少爷完全不是训练有素的杀手的对手，钟辰乐当晚把朴志晟按在地上绑着他的两条胳膊逼他喊了十遍“是辰志不是志辰”，这才心满意足地转身放过他进卫生间洗澡了。

进监狱有千不好万不好，这就是其中的一点不好——冬天牢房里也不供应热水，轮到每个区集体洗热水澡的日子一周只有一天。钟辰乐本来是坚定不移的热水澡派，进了监狱也只能入乡随俗。还好他洗澡动作快，身体又好，也没怎么觉得被冻着过。

为了防止犯人自杀，监狱连卫生间都是近乎透明的。于是钟辰乐进去洗澡之后朴志晟就开始走不动路，他站在一旁装模作样地整理着自己的柜子，实际上两颗眼珠子都恨不得要贴到卫生间的推拉门上去了。

李东赫无语了：“你还真是够小流氓的……”

朴志晟正偷窥着呢，李东赫说他什么也都照单全收了。他甚至还趁着钟辰乐没出来的时候把小黑板上原本写着的心愿给擦掉了，重新写了丑兮兮的三个大字上去：“是志辰。”

李东赫看着只觉得好笑：“志晟啊，这点都不知道让着辰乐吗？那我看你是追不着人家了……”

朴志晟扁了扁嘴，转过身把刚写上去的“是志辰”也擦掉了，改成了“今天的心愿是不要跟东赫哥吵架”。

李东赫最后还是穿上了上衣，因为监狱晚上会停暖气。对于十一月的韩国来说，被窝外的世界足以称得上是冰窖了。广播里照例播放着监狱专属的夜间电台，但朴志晟和钟辰乐大约是闹腾得太累了，小孩觉又深，有声音也睡得很香。可能是因为冷，钟辰乐的半个身子都挨到了朴志晟的被褥上，朴志晟在梦里自觉自动地伸出了一只手，轻轻地揽着他。

电台里轻柔的女声持续地传出来，像缓慢挥发的香氛一样充斥了整个冰冷的监狱：“各位晚上好，今天也有好好地度过这一天吗？现在请大家都闭上眼睛，想一想在最近流逝的时间里，与家人冰释前嫌了吗？与爱人互诉衷肠了吗？与自己达成和解了吗？ 我们都在付出爱，也都在渴望着爱，爱就是我们人生里最重要的事情。或许有很多人会觉得自己是不是被爱遗忘了呢？请不要灰心，也许只是因为爱你的那个人不知道该如何表达，又或者你刚好错过了对方传递的信号。爱是一片迷雾中唯一的灯塔，真正相爱的两颗心绝不会渐行渐远，就像终将归巢的倦鸟……”

李东赫睁开了眼：“你说这种软文有人听吗？”

“肯定有啊，有信仰了人才能睡得着觉，尤其是在这种地方……”李马克突然意识到了什么，抱歉地说，“对不起，我开灯是不是打扰你睡觉了？”

李马克正亮着一盏小台灯在李东赫旁边看书，他真的很用功。李东赫只接了他的前半句，“那辰乐跟志晟没听这个，睡得也挺香的。”

李马克笑了：“因为他们年轻。”

“年轻的人什么都不需要吗？说的跟你多老了似的。”李东赫皱了下眉。

“不是不需要，只是对这个世界还没有产生怀疑。”

李东赫伸手翻了翻李马克正在读的乐理书，白色的书页像鸽子一样在他指间扑腾了两下。他撇了撇嘴说，“那你大半夜了还这么努力，肯定也没有怀疑过喽？怀疑过的话，就会发现自己做过的一切都是不值得的……”

“也不是都不值得，东赫。”

李东赫又闭上了眼，还是面朝着台灯的光源躺着，黄色的蜜糖般的光停留在他的额头眉间上，他的嘴唇润泽得就像两片刚被采摘下来的玫瑰花瓣。李马克的心里忽然动了一下：“东赫，真的没有什么心愿吗？”

李东赫依然闭着眼睛：“怎么没有啊，我不是都写了么，想要你干……”

他还没说完就被李马克捂住了嘴，李东赫嘴唇的柔软触感让他一阵晃神，只好又像烫手似的松开了。“不是，你别老是胡闹啊。”

“谁胡闹了……”李东赫翻了个身，脸不再朝着他。“睡了。”

过了一会儿李东赫闷闷地开口了：“其实是有的。”

“嗯？”李马克飞快地接茬。

“想好好过一次圣诞节，还想再听一遍‘再也没有这样的人’……这是我最喜欢的一首歌！可惜进来以后就听不到了。”李东赫的声音放的很轻，又被广播里的女声叠着，不仔细听根本听不清。

但李马克都听到了。他笑了起来，伸出手轻轻拍了拍裹着被子的李东赫：“好，我记得了。东赫睡吧。”

3

监狱早晨六点准时响起床铃，李东赫在外面是个过美国时间的，每次进来都得倒一遍时差，起来的时候就难免带着起床气。这天他边换衣服边骂骂咧咧：“一个房间四个人，三个都说梦话。钟辰乐要吃拉面，朴志晟要吃冰淇淋，李马克要吃西瓜，吃吃吃，就知道吃，你们看我长得像拉面还是像西瓜？辰乐后半段说的是什么我倒没听清，因为朴志晟那个呼噜打得啊，跟地震了一样……”李马克听他说得好玩，忍不住偷偷笑，被李东赫逮到了：“还有你，睡个觉也能放屁，什么毛病。”李马克觉得委屈：“是人都会放屁啊，这不是、正常现象吗，东赫你不也……”

李东赫微笑着打断了他：“我不会啊，我是喝露水长大的。”

喝露水的李东赫还是得去干活。他跟李马克一起被分到了木厂，每天就是搬木头锯木头拼接木头。李东赫要憋疯了：“我整天对着根木头还不够，还得陪着这根木头面对一屋子木头……”李马克缓缓扫视了房间一圈，目光落回到自己身上。他有点难以置信地指着自己说：“东赫你说的木头是……我吗？”李东赫冷哼了一声：“谁不愿意跟我做爱我说的就是谁。”

李马克直到现在也没有跟他做过爱。不是因为和弟弟们同住没有客观条件，钟辰乐和朴志晟在的工厂的夜班时间跟他们正好错开，轮到加夜班的时候两个弟弟快十点才能回来。李马克对他很好，很大方，狱警有时巡回时会发点热水给他们，李马克能把自己的那份让一半给李东赫。李东赫想一个男的会无缘无故对自己这么好吗，他做慈善呢？而且李马克对他不是没有感觉，他一开始以为李马克不是阳痿就是百分百直男来着，谁知道有一次缠过头，李马克都硬了却还是把他赶开了。

李东赫嘟着嘴跟李马克撒娇，捏着两根手指跟他比心，自己也不知道自己在胡说些什么。李马克是个厉害的，他一把抓住了对方比心的手，李东赫心里大喜，心想难道终于有戏了？结果李马克很惊叹地说：“你人长得挺漂亮手怎么有点丑啊，还咬指甲呢……”

李东赫差点被他气死：“什么话真是……你管我咬不咬啊！”

那天李马克被他撩硬后自己去洗冷水澡了，监狱里凉水还是管够的。几分钟后李马克擦着湿漉漉的头发出来，李东赫歪在被子上看他：“你吧，就是对自己的身体不够诚实……”

李马克把毛巾挂到了架子上：“但我对自己的感情很诚实。”

诚实的李马克干木工活时很健谈，跟李东赫滔滔不绝地聊他入狱前读书时候的事，还有游行时发生的事，说活时眉毛一抖一抖的，很可爱。他说到开心的地方还会发出那种快要断气的笑声，非常有感染力，引得李东赫也跟着笑。两个人东倒西歪地笑了一阵后李东赫慢慢地平静下来，他看着李马克说：“你很难受吧。”

李东赫没有用疑问的句式，他的语气很笃定。好好地上着大学，好好地读着自己喜欢的专业，好好地做着自己认为是正确的事情，结果却进了监狱，你肯定很难受吧。

李东赫又说：“为什么不愿意呢？我能让你舒服一点……”

李马克的笑容却渐渐淡去了，他把一块锯好了的木板丢到一边：“我知道舒服。其实我们学校里，同性恋挺多的，我有回给一个人发传单，我知道他是，结果他说，我没时间，赶着回去跟男朋友做爱呢。”

李马克放下了手头的工具，捉着李东赫的手放到自己胸口上：“东赫，可是这里说不舒服，它说得有爱才行。东赫没有过这种感觉吗？”

李东赫撇嘴：“那不做怎么知道有没有爱啊。”

李马克很固执：“有爱才能做。”

然后两个人就开始因为这个鸡生蛋还是蛋生鸡的问题吵架，连活都不干了。吵了一会儿李东赫说：“做一次说不定就有了啊！”

李马克的表情突然变得很难看：“那你跟那么多男人做过，难道对他们每个人都有吗？”

他抱着一堆刚刚切割好的木材怒气冲冲地往外走，一转身还不小心踢翻了一个装钉子的工具盒，也没捡。

李东赫看着李马克的背影目瞪口呆。他蹲到地上去捡散落一地的钉子，捡着捡着轻声说了一句：“……只有第一次的时候是有的。”

谁会生来就愿意拿自己的身体和感情去骗人呢？李东赫第一次谈恋爱的时候也很认真，和任何一个第一次谈恋爱的人一样认真。谈的时间还挺长的，对方对他也很好，夏天下大暴雨，他俩的伞太小，那人就把大半个身子都挪到雨里，把伞给李东赫打着。能说没有爱情吗？但那个人最后还是去交女朋友了，说是因为想过正常的生活。正常的生活是不需要爱情的，虽然不知道他开不开心。李东赫的不太正常的诈骗犯生活也是不需要爱情的，但都是生活嘛，而且也都过得好好的，李东赫那时候想，爱情好像也不是什么必需品。

本来下午放风的时候只有钟辰乐每天雷打不动地坚持跑圈，李马克来后变成了两个，他俩跑步的时候李东赫就远远地和朴志晟一起看着。李东赫很八卦地问朴志晟今天进展如何，朴志晟幽幽地叹气：“今天的标签一半都匝歪了，辰乐说我真是臭手，明明他匝得也不怎么样来着……”他和钟辰乐的工作很简单，就是用缝纫机给桌垫匝上商标。

李东赫觉得自己的眼角开始抽搐了，他用力打了一下朴志晟的后脑勺：“谁问你匝标签了！我问的是辰乐！和辰乐的进展如何！”

朴志晟恍然大悟，小脸立刻变得仿佛刚吃下十斤苦瓜：“辰乐根本不理我啊，李东赫你说怎么办，我心都要碎了。”

李东赫的眉毛几不可见地跳了跳：“朴志晟你要是再跟我说平语，我就手动让你体验一下什么是真正的心碎。

朴志晟缓缓闭嘴，为了面子还装模作样地说冬天风真大，一开口就喝得满嘴风。过了一会儿朴志晟忍不住了，小心翼翼地问：“东赫哥你有什么建议吗？”

李东赫意味深长地看着他，开始把自己的歪理往朴志晟脑袋里灌输：“志晟啊，爱不是光靠嘴说，还要做的。”

朴志晟露出了醍醐灌顶一样的表情：“谢谢东赫哥！”

李东赫笑了笑，刚准备深藏功与名，就听见朴志晟又说：“我一定会用实际行动守护辰乐的！”

李东赫差点吐血，他看看远处正在跑步的钟辰乐，颤巍巍地摸了摸朴志晟的头：“我们志晟，还真单纯啊。”

他俩在这边正聊着天，李东赫突然听到了旁边几个人在鬼鬼祟祟地说着些什么。是监狱里几个喜欢给人使绊子的浑小子，每次有他们看不惯的新面孔进来几乎都要被他们挑衅一番，还美其名曰“新人教育”。一开始他们在旁边交头接耳的时候李东赫没搭理，等听到李马克的名字的时候就坐不住了。

监狱其实就是这种地方，进来了谁还管你以前是做什么的呢？自己呆在泥潭里就得把别人的羽毛也抹点泥上去才行。李马克说话轻声细语，对谁都很客气，生活也自律，他们最看不惯的就是这种了。李东赫听得不爽，凑过去说：“谁让你们打李马克主意的？”

那帮小流氓估计是没想到会有人来多管闲事，愣了两秒钟领头的那个才反应过来，有点恼火地说：“你他妈知道我叫什么吗？”

李东赫“嗤”地冷笑了一下：“去你妈的，我管你叫什么。”

结果后面又站起来一个很高大的壮汉，妈的，本来以为只有这几个面黄肌瘦的小子呢，朴志晟一看就知道没怎么打过架，李东赫顿时觉得有点腿软。还好钟辰乐注意到了这边的动静跑了过来，他的声音此刻在李东赫耳朵里变得跟天籁没什么两样：“哥，我知道他叫什么。”

那边的小流氓得意起来：“说说？”

钟辰乐眨了眨眼睛：“他大名叫臭流氓，小名叫王八蛋～”

两边打起来的时候都没占到什么便宜，放风快结束了，对方怕时间一长把狱警招过来，又忌惮钟辰乐胸口的黄色名牌，瞎比划了几下就带着自己的一帮小弟走了，临走前放话说要李东赫以后等着。李东赫呸了一声：“等着就等着。”然后还仗着人家一时不会回来接着骂了两句，“就这点三脚猫的功夫，你给流氓提鞋都不配……”

给朴志晟急的，把他的嘴又给捂上了。

李马克跑得远，等到回来的时候他们都打完了。监狱里的人打架又都经验丰富，为了不被狱警发现都不会打看得见的地方，于是让李马克看见的一幕只是李东赫坐在地上，朴志晟正试图扶他起来。

李马克怔了怔：“东赫怎么了？”

朴志晟刚想回答他就被李东赫拦住了：“没什么马克哥……刚刚我没站稳，摔了一下。”

李马克哦了一声：“那下次当心点啊。”

放风结束后，一堆犯人推推搡搡地往训练场门外走。钟辰乐悄悄扯了下李东赫的袖子，从包里掏了瓶药水塞给他：“这个擦了能好得快点，别忘了用啊。你明天还得去木厂上工，不早点好有你受的。”

李东赫掂了掂那个小药瓶，身上还疼着，笑得龇牙咧嘴的：“还是我们辰乐懂事，知道心疼我……谢谢你刚才帮哥，要哥怎么谢你啊？”

钟辰乐模仿着他咧嘴笑：“下次别抢我鸡爪子就行。”他看了一眼前面不远处在人流中走着的李马克，又看了眼身边的李东赫，轻轻地戳了一下李东赫肋下刚被打过的一块皮肤：“哥你看，这就是爱上直男的下场，光你自己一身伤。”

李东赫痛得一抽，一把把钟辰乐不老实的手拍开：“你又看上哪个小直男了……谁说我爱他啊！我不爱他。”

钟辰乐哑然失笑，把手收回来：“不爱他？那你无缘无故对马克哥这么好？你做慈善呢？”

……这话怎么听着这么耳熟？他又伸着脖子去看李马克圆圆的后脑勺，被许多个人的脑袋挡着，若隐若现的后来他都有点看不清楚了，李马克还是一次都没有回过头来。

晚上李东赫拿着钟辰乐给他的药水躲进卫生间里准备给自己换个药，刚把上衣脱掉卫生间的门就被推开了，李东赫抬头一看，嗬，是李马克。

李东赫有点慌，但还是故作镇静地把手放到自己裤腰带上说：“再不出去我脱裤子了啊。”

结果李马克没动。

“我真脱了啊？”

李马克还是没动，站在门口看着他。李东赫在他执拗的目光里败下阵来：“那不出去就不出去吧。”

李马克进来了，拿过李东赫手里的瓶子叫他把胳膊抬起来。冷着脸的李马克好他妈性感，李东赫又有点骚动，等到李马克的手一按上来他就疼得什么绮念都没了。

李东赫“嘶”地吸了一大口气，脸皱得像个带褶的包子，李马克见他疼，表情不禁松动了下来，手上的动作也放得轻了些。他把药水涂到了李东赫的伤口上：“很疼吗？”

李东赫委屈地点头，又捂着心口说：“可是都没有这里疼，今天马克哥竟然凶我，我可伤心了。”

李马克有点着急地想反驳，手上不小心又重了一点，李东赫疼得白眼都出来了。李马克慌得双手腾空，跟投降似的：“不是，东赫，对不起，我不该发火……”

李东赫稍微侧了下身体，让他涂另一处：“嗯……还有呢？”

“还有……”李马克给他涂着药，自己突然笑了起来，“知道吗东赫，我以前很少生气的。”

“那现在怎么老跟我吵？什么意思，反着说我素质低吗李马克？”

“想什么呢？以前觉得……反正都是别人的事情，跟我没有关系，也就不生气了。但是东赫的事情，好像没有办法当成别人的事情去看。我老是觉得东赫不开心，我就也跟着不开心……”

“哎，哎，行了，”李东赫无奈地笑着转过来，“你知道你现在像什么吗？我有个表姐喜欢追星，一天到晚跟我讲她欧巴有多委屈多不容易，说她觉得她欧巴不开心，觉得自己什么都做不了就特别无力。你现在就跟我表姐差不多……马克哥，是迷上我了吗？”

李东赫的眼睛眯了起来：“马克哥是不是很喜欢我？”

于是李马克又结巴了。他“我、有点、其实”了半天，什么也没说出来。

李东赫笑了，放过了李马克：“好了，我逗你玩呢。你别瞎说了，你才不是事不关己的那种人，事不关己的人，是不会因为同性恋游行被抓进来的……你是个好人，我知道的。”

他俩在卫生间里上药，剩下两个弟弟在外面待着。钟辰乐把包拉开想拿洗漱用具，结果刚拉开拉链，咕噜噜，滚出一个圆滚滚的大橘子来。

橘子还有点发青，看着就挺酸的，但在监狱里已经是难得一见了。这是钟辰乐和朴志晟他们上班的编织厂白天时发的福利，没想到朴志晟自己那份没吃塞他这儿了。上面还有朴志晟写的几个丑字：“我喜欢你！”署名是“帅气的志晟”。

钟辰乐好笑地捏了捏那个橘子：“朴志晟你过来。”

朴志晟假装在看漫画，实际上正用余光瞟他的反应呢，见钟辰乐招手立刻贴过去，还以为对方要谢谢他，不无得意地说：“怎么啦？”

钟辰乐说得很直接：“志晟，真的很喜欢我吗？”

“嗯！”朴志晟立刻点头。

“喜欢我什么啊，我改还不成吗？”钟辰乐把橘子塞回了朴志晟的手里。

朴志晟没想到钟辰乐会这么说，有点措手不及：“你不喜欢吃橘子？”

钟辰乐觉得头疼：“你就是进来了害怕，看见谁对你稍微好点就动心了……”

朴志晟不高兴了：“才不是！你对我也不好啊……”他的声音渐渐变小，因为钟辰乐的表情开始变得危险起来。

“我对你还不好？朴志晟你个小没良心的，我对你够可以了。”钟辰乐瞪他，然后疲惫地抹了一把脸，“你只是因为老跟我们几个待在一起，想不起来这是监狱。你想过吗，你出去以后就再也不会跟我们中的任何一个联系了。”

朴志晟还是不能理解钟辰乐的别扭，他无意识地揉搓着那个青橘子，房间里开始散发水果的清香：“可我就是喜欢你啊，你没听说过世界上有三种东西是无法掩饰的吗，咳嗽，贫穷和爱情。我喜欢你，你不能硬让我装成不喜欢吧？你真幼稚。”

“我哪里幼稚了！朴志晟你都这么大了还相信这种段子，你才幼稚！”

“你就是幼稚，这都不懂。我不是相信段子，我是相信爱情。”

朴志晟的眼睛里突然出现了一些跟这个牢房不匹配的东西。不匹配，还有点怪，钟辰乐以前看着朴志晟的双眼时都只会想这人眼睛真小，现在却有点晕了。

但他不习惯这种怪异，钟辰乐甩了甩头试图让自己清醒一点。他甚至拔高了声音，好像这样的话底气才会充足：“你喜欢我？朴志晟你忘了我是干什么的了是吧？你看电影上演的杀手都特冷酷特残忍对吗，但实际做起来不是那样的。人家得先喜欢我才能对我降低戒心，我得看起来无害才没人防着我。比我做得好的同行多的是，我就只有这一点比他们强……很少会有人立刻怀疑是我做的，这样能争取到善后的时间……”

钟辰乐忽然像平日里一样笑了，他往前移了一下身子，在离朴志晟的脸很近的位置说道：

“我现在对你笑得很开心，你猜我会不会害你？”

4

钟辰乐觉得最近朴志晟有点奇怪。放风时他不跑圈了，李东赫躲到角落里抽烟他也跟着蹲在一边：“东赫哥，你觉不觉得朴志晟有点不对劲？”

李东赫吐了两个烟圈：“什么不对劲？我看他呼噜打得跟以前一样响，昨天还抢了我两个炸鸡爪子……”

“哎呀哥，不是说这个！”

“那是哪个？”

“就是他最近好像都不跟我拌嘴了，我说是辰志，他也不争了……”钟辰乐想着难道是那天把朴志晟给吓着了？这小孩最近特别乖，什么都顺着他，甚至说话都开始往外冒敬语。

“那你该烧高香，朴志晟能听你的话估计是你上辈子修来的。好了，别跟我在这蹲着了，怪显眼的，再把狱警招来，你哥烟还没抽完呢，”李东赫推推他，“现在起立，向后转，一二走！”

钟辰乐朝李马克的方向跑过去了。李东赫把烟在地上按灭，他想，不对劲的是你吧，今天连步都不跑了跟我在这儿抱怨朴志晟？

不过钟辰乐说的也没错，朴志晟的确是有点反常。这天他又起得很早，连起床铃都没响就爬起来了，蹑手蹑脚地跑到心愿小黑板前又涂又改。李东赫觉最轻，先被他闹出来的动静吵醒了，气得伸手一把抓住朴志晟的脚腕：“小兔崽子，皮又痒了吧？这么早起来，赶着去赴死吗……”

朴志晟完全没把李东赫的威胁当回事，还沉浸在自己的世界里，被抓住了不能动就干脆顺势蹲下来问他：“东赫哥你看，我这么写可以不？”

李东赫这下彻底清醒了，他忍着想揍朴志晟的冲动，努力睁着眼去看小黑板上的字，只见朴志晟的名字后面写的是：辰乐，少喜欢我一点吧。

李东赫立刻倒回自己的被窝里把被子蒙上了头，“可以，朴志晟，梦做得不错，梦怎么做都可以，不用问你东赫哥哥……”

朴志晟扑过去拍他的被子：“不是做梦！”

李东赫一下子坐了起来，闭着眼睛开始故意打击他：“不是做梦是什么？跟辰乐认识这么久我就没见他对谁有过什么意思，他跟拉面结婚的可能性都比跟你结婚的可能性大！你个扰人清梦的小瘪三，他要是能喜欢你，猪都能在天上飞……”李东赫睁开了眼，突然说不下去了，因为他看见朴志晟正顶着俩黑眼圈，一脸憔悴，跟大熊猫没什么两样。

朴志晟瘪着嘴苦巴巴地看他，“不是做梦……这是暗示，心理暗示！辰乐不是有点，那个，叛逆嘛，我就想着反着说可能会有用……”正好这时候起床铃响了起来，李马克翻了个身，也醒了。朴志晟有了醒着的保护伞，一下子胆子大起来，对李东赫叫嚣道：“跟你说了也没用，你这种文盲肯定不懂心理学，我去跟马克哥说……”

李东赫的鞋底已经拿在手上了，朴志晟挺大的个子吓得硬是往李马克被窝里钻。李马克一大清早怀里多了个朴志晟，也是一头雾水，晃了晃他：“干嘛呢？快叫辰乐起床，他睡觉听不见号子……”

其余三个人都挺不能理解的，为什么辰乐明明是杀手，睡个觉比谁都死，半夜打雷也劈不醒。最先表达这个疑问的是李东赫，彼时天已经黑透，他们刚刚吃完晚饭，钟辰乐正走到那个狭小的卫生间里跟朴志晟抢刷牙的位置，含了一口白花花的牙膏沫，含混不清地说：“哥你也是电影看多了，我又没人追杀，还枕头底下放枪不成。”

“……真不放吗？”

“……”钟辰乐无语地吐掉了嘴里的泡沫，“真不放。”

“那你有枪吗？”

“有啊，但是做任务不太能用的到。”

“那你都怎么那啥，杀人？”李东赫对此真的很好奇。

这个问题似乎让钟辰乐有点窘迫，他叽里咕噜地漱了几遍口才说：“要自然一点，所以大多是根据对方既往有什么病动点手脚，这个一般都好办，因为都是些老头……比如说心脏病糖尿病什么的，还有咱们是东方人，过敏的好像不多，但老外很喜欢用这个说法。”钟辰乐支支吾吾了几句之后突然狡黠地凑到李东赫面前问他，“东赫哥有什么病吗，我看你结怨不少，说不定哪天哥也是我的业务对象。”

钟辰乐眼睛亮晶晶的，像只小豹子。妈的，本来以为是猫崽子的来着，李东赫脑门冒汗，惊得把他的头往一边推：“去去去，别打我主意。你东赫哥什么毛病都没有，哪天死了就是你害的。”

李东赫忽然觉得胆子小到能从针鼻里穿过去的朴志晟还是挺勇敢的。真的会毫无芥蒂吗？两个人想要相爱，想要生活在一起，最起码得有信任吧？钟辰乐再怎么轻描淡写他的工作也离正常人有十万八千里，真不知道朴志晟为什么敢这么不要命地围着他跑来跑去，怕不是嫌自己活得太久了？

“哥，不是有心病吗？”

“那也是心病，又不是心脏病……”李东赫无奈地看了钟辰乐一眼，“这么聪明干什么，哥看你早晚要倒大霉。”

钟辰乐立刻就倒大霉了。朴志晟耳朵不太好使，还想偷听他俩说话，就一直欲盖弥彰地站在辰乐后面翻翻找找。结果笨手笨脚地碰倒了一个箱子，连着上面摞着的几个盆也都掉了下来，其中一个正好扣在钟辰乐头上。

朴志晟还傻乎乎地笑了：“哇辰乐，你戴渔夫帽肯定好看。”

钟辰乐也不动，就顶着那个盆看着他，目光从盆缘透出来：“志晟你就只剩手大了……”

他本意是要说朴志晟的手开过光，碰什么坏什么，结果朴志晟偷偷往自己裤裆看了一眼。钟辰乐的额角立刻爆出了一根青筋，一把掀掉了脸盆要跟朴志晟决一死战。朴志晟连忙往李马克背后躲：“马克哥救我！”

朴志晟最近学聪明了，无论是谁要揍他都把李马克当救命稻草，反正他既是钟辰乐的偶像，又是李东赫的春梦对象，找他准没错。他不无得意地把自己的新发现跟其他三个人分享，他们就用很忧虑的目光看着他，跟看傻子似的。

李东赫说：“志晟啊……反思一下为什么每次挨打的都是你？”

朴志晟还真的努力想了想：“……因为我老实善良又好欺负？”

钟辰乐哼了一声。

李东赫：“因为你说话办事太讨厌。”

“那我本人不讨厌就行。”

李东赫和钟辰乐一起开口了：“本人也讨厌！”

辰乐先进了卫生间洗澡，这时候金部长过来敲他们窗户：“明天探视名单……朴志晟？这回接受吗？你哥要来看你。”

朴志晟摇摇头。

金部长叹了口气：“你这孩子……真不见你哥？”

朴志晟又点点头：“不见，谢谢警察叔叔。”

“说了没有你这种侄子！”金部长啪的一声把窗户关死了。

李马克笑了出来：“金部长就是刀子嘴豆腐心……不过志晟，你不见你哥的话，他要是一直不给你交收管金，你拿什么给辰乐过生日？不是要给人家买拉面的吗。”

李东赫在一边帮腔：“是啊，你都拒绝多少次了，你哥也该伤心了。”

朴志晟低着头：“见了也不知道说什么。辰乐的生日……我会有办法的。”

“这孩子。”

朴志晟好像什么都没听见，他只是呆呆地看着墙上的小黑板，喊了一声：“东赫哥。”

“嗯？”

“我的心理暗示好像失败了呢，”朴志晟朝他笑了笑，没头没脑地来了一句，“辰乐都没看见这些。”

……估计他根本就没把跟他哥见面的事放在心上。李东赫摸摸他的肩膀，转过头跟李马克交换了一个“果然是有了媳妇就忘了亲哥”的眼神。

晚上广播里照旧播李东赫不怎么瞧得上的监狱专题电台。李马克还是点着小台灯看他的乐理书，李东赫把头枕在他大腿上瞎翻着一本小说。电台主持人孜孜不倦地说着，她的声音其实很动听，只是被朴志晟的呼噜和钟辰乐的梦呓盖着，若隐若现的：

“各位亲爱的听众，终于又到了我们用声音见面的环节。最近我们收到了很多来信啊，说是我的听众大多是囚犯，其中不乏犯过大错的重刑犯甚至死刑犯，他们也会被爱吗？他们得到的爱是打了折扣的吗？这个问题的话……大家可能会觉得，罪人是不配被爱的。他们可能真的是穷凶极恶，也可能是一念之差，甚至可能是受了冤屈，但是说实话，假如我们讨论的是爱的话，那以上的一切都与爱没有任何关系。对不起，我的发言可能会让很多人觉得不舒服，这也只是我自己的看法而已。爱一个人跟他做过什么好事没有关系，跟他拥有多少财富也没有关系。爱情、亲情，都是这样的。一个大善人可能孤独终老，一个魔鬼也可能有人愿意替他去死。爱是最不讲道理的东西了，所以各位，假如有亲人或者爱人的话，一定要相信对方对你们的真情啊，它不一定会因为你进了监狱就缩减的……人生或许真的是一场最最无情的比赛，但爱不是奖品。各位，记得吗，爱是礼物。”

李东赫把小说放到了脸上：“操，她好敢讲啊。”

“为什么要对囚犯有关怀呢？我们真的不配，不是吗？”李东赫觉得自己眼睛有点热，“啊，是因为有哥这样的人，哥这样不应该进监狱的人……”

李东赫因为脸上盖着本书而有了勇气，他继续散漫地说：“哥是阿甘吗？哥你看过那部电影吧，我很喜欢的，叫《阿甘正传》……阿甘是个傻子，哥每天放风时绕着训练场一圈圈地跑，就老是让我想起他。马克哥，他在美利坚跑来跑去，是为了一个女人，辰乐是为了保持体能，哥又是为什么呢？不过每天一到那个时候，我就老是能想起来，哥跟我是不一样的人。”

“马克哥，为什么能好好地忍受这些呢？我都进来了这么多次，我也还是觉得要崩溃了，监狱不是人能呆的地方……”

李马克没有回答他，倒是钟辰乐开始说梦话了：“志晟，好可爱……”

“我操！”李东赫猛地把脸上的小说扔开，“马克哥你快帮我看看外面，天上是不是真的有猪在飞！”

他一骨碌爬起来，突然愣住了：李马克依然亮着灯，但是已经趴在小桌子上睡着了。

……看来他刚才说的那些李马克一句都没听见。李东赫叹了口气，刚想帮李马克收拾一下桌板，发现他的笔记本正好摊开了放在桌面上。

李东赫的好奇心立刻如同烈火燎原——对不起！抱歉！我保证我就看一页！李东赫在心口画了个十字，忐忑地把笔记本拿过来，却看见翻开的那一页上，并没有自己想象中整整齐齐的字迹。白纸上面用几乎是疯了一样的鬼画符写着一些韩语，还夹杂着几句英文的脏话：

鬼地方去死吧！我受不了了！什么时候能出狱？东赫、相信我吧？被抓进来的不该是我。让我走吧……

李东赫怔怔地捧着这个单薄的本子，捧着他从未见过的李马克的委屈和愤怒。他好像知道了为什么李马克要日复一日地跑圈，知道了为什么有人真的能像阿甘一样活着。

李马克比谁都难受，他只是从来都不说。

5

朴志晟开始夜不归宿了。在监狱里夜不归宿，他根本无处可去，用脚后跟想也知道他肯定是在编织厂里赶工。只是怎么会连着几天一直上夜班呢？夜里三个人在1225房里你看我我看你，李马克瞥了一眼房牌号说，“志辰房光剩辰了”，钟辰乐头也不抬，趴在一边继续翻他那本不知道翻过多少遍的漫画书：“是辰志。”

李东赫阴阳怪气：“我听说主动上夜班是可以加分的，到时候有利于减刑，志晟说不定就是受不了这里了，想早点出去。”

钟辰乐的手抖了一下：“哦。”

“然后你们就再也见不到了哦？”

“哦。”

“哦什么哦啊，跟李马克学的？”李东赫无可奈何地把他的漫画书从他鼻尖底下抽走，“这一页看多长时间了？嘴真硬。”

钟辰乐还是不理他：“那一页好看。”

“讲什么的？”

“……”

李东赫开始唱歌逗他：“ 爱上一个不回家的人，等待一扇不开启的门～”

钟辰乐被他的怪腔怪调逗得直笑，但也只笑了几秒钟脸就又垮了。

“怎么这么别扭啊，”李东赫有点于心不忍，不再唱下去，“志晟不好吗，钱多，人还傻。”

“不傻！”

“噢呦……这就护上了？那你到底顾虑个什么劲啊？”

钟辰乐的眼睛往墙上的小黑板上瞟：“……就属朴志晟的心愿最多，涂改了多少遍了，我怕他这个人也跟这些似的，不知道哪天就变了。”

李东赫目瞪口呆：“你也讲点道理吧，志晟写的十条里不说九条都有你，那也有八条了。我看朴志晟就很不错，你出去以后干脆也别做杀手了，让他养你就行……”

钟辰乐像是刚想起来，立刻接了一句：“对了哥，我是真不想做了。”

“真的？”

“嗯，没有什么成就感，也很无聊，还总是在蹲监狱，我才多大啊，狱警没一个不认得我的……”

钟辰乐这句话是真心的，做得很好跟想一直做是两码事，这种话说给别人听也许别人不能完全懂，但李东赫可以，因为他和钟辰乐一样，在很年轻的时候就一直和很不好的东西绑在一起。绑的时间也够久了，超市里的苹果价格翻了两番，乔布斯的苹果手机也更了几代，后来连他本人都不在了。如果真的也渐渐变成了不好的人，那也许就不会痛苦，但他们偏偏没有。

“那就别再做了，”他捏了捏钟辰乐的耳朵，“别进来了，进来以后歌也听不到，拉面也吃不到，还不能玩手机。”

“也不光是因为这个。”钟辰乐轻声说。

“那还因为什么？”

钟辰乐不吭声了。

“你就是不够诚实……”李东赫下了结论。

“诈骗犯不许说别人不诚实！”刚说完钟辰乐才意识到自己失言了，话题生硬地拐了个弯，“朴志晟之前跟我说那些话干什么呢，之前光是打打闹闹的多开心啊，东赫哥，可我现在特别不开心。”

“因为你恋爱了啊，恋爱就是会不开心……”

出乎意料的，钟辰乐没有反驳他的前半句，他只是问，“会一直这么不开心吗？”

“那倒不会。”

周日下午监狱照例组织服刑的犯人们去教堂做礼拜。李马克说自己是无神论者，一直也不愿意去，但架不住李东赫劝：“后面会有唱诗时间，可吵了，马克哥想怎么发泄都可以，没有人会知道的。”

两个人推推搡搡地到了地方以后李马克还是不太情愿：“我没什么要发泄的呀。”

唱诗时间之前的流程相对比较安静，狱警只是在教堂的边角站着，不太组织纪律，只要没什么骚动他们也都懒得管。于是神父在上面讲，下面也没几个人听，大多昏昏欲睡，除了进来以前就是基督徒的几个人。

大部分囚犯期待的其实只有唱诗环节。

李东赫小声对李马克嘀咕：“好了，哥跟我就不用装了，你的笔记本我都看到了。”

李东赫脸皮厚，偷看了李马克的本子也还是理直气壮的。对方圆溜溜的眼睛瞬间瞪大，刚想诘问李东赫，唱诗却开始了，嘈杂的声音立刻淹没了整个会场。并不是所有人都在跟着领唱唱歌，有人呆立着一言不发，也有人大声咒骂，甚至还有人哭。李东赫就在这些掩体一样的声音里对李马克继续说话了：“马克哥应该知道，我是因为诈骗罪进来的吧。可是诈骗犯也没法做到一句实话都没有，那太难了。马克哥是我见过的最好的人，对我对别人都是最好，在哥之前从没有人对我这么好过。但哥也对我撒谎了，哥说自己不难受，说自己什么都不需要，这些也都是假的。马克哥，坏人说再多真话也没法变成好人，好人说再多假话他也不会是坏人。我们还是不一样，你总是在难为自己，我总是在难为别人。”

他顿了一下：“以前会以为马克哥是阿甘，是因为觉得哥好像一直都很从容，第一次发现真的有人愿意相信生活是巧克力，每一颗都值得期待。因为我自己的生活是慢性毒药，毒药的话是苦的还是甜的差别都不大了，反正每吃一粒就活一天也少一天，指不定哪天我就被毒死了。现在呢，觉得哥是无脚鸟，因为没有脚，所以一直在飞，从来都不会停下来。但是马克哥，很累吧，觉得要崩溃了吧，没关系的，哭也是可以的……”

教堂里实在是太吵了，李东赫说的每一句李马克都没能听见。他皱着鼻子，特别可爱，像极了一只受了委屈的小狮子。从来说话都轻轻的李马克第一次对着李东赫大喊大叫了：“东赫——你说什么啊——我听不见！”

李东赫也对着李马克大声叫唤：“我说马克哥哭吧——哭也没关系的！”

李马克有点惊讶地看着他，那一刻李东赫就看出来了，他的马克哥已经原谅了自己偷翻他的笔记本的冒失行为。

像被仙女的魔法棒点过，笑意忽然溢满了李马克的眼底，在昏暗的教堂里，仿佛只有他的一双大眼睛闪着明快的光：“可我现在不想哭了东赫！昨天还想的——现在不想了！”

李东赫不明白，他不再扯着嗓子叫了，只是动了动嘴唇：“为什么？”

李马克读懂了他的口型。在这样的背景音下，你要么咆哮，要么还是不要说话的为好，低于一定分贝的音量都是毫无意义的。

于是他也用口型作了回答：“因为东赫！”

因为见到了东赫，所以不想哭了。

首尔今年的天气有些反常，明明早都下过第一场雪了，结果这天又开始下冻雨。雨打在脸上不只凉，还夹着冰碴子，砸得人一阵刺痛。连李马克都不跑了，跟李东赫一起在有屋顶的地方躲着雨，钟辰乐却还在雨里跑圈。

李马克看得担心，一直喊钟辰乐的名字：“下雨了！辰乐别跑了吧！”

钟辰乐没有停下来：“哥我没事！”

李马克碰了碰李东赫的胳膊：“你也劝劝他吧，要是淋生病了怎么办。”

李东赫皱眉：“他连你这个偶像的话都不听，能听我这个诈骗犯的么。话说朴志晟这小子怎么回事，今天放风也不过来……”

钟辰乐还是在雨里跑着，冻雨并不大，他的鬓角湿透了，分不清是雨还是汗。

辰乐果然生病了，从回到房间后就开始打喷嚏，李东赫连忙给他围了一圈被子，冲李马克喊：“马克哥！倒杯水！”

李马克赶紧从热水瓶里倒了杯水出来，端给李东赫。李东赫自己先喝了一口，无奈地看着李马克：“哥他是感冒又不是中暑，这么凉怎么喝啊。”

李马克也没办法：“本来一周也供应不了几次热水，咱们的水都是凉的……”

李东赫有点着急了，生气地啐了一声：“这鬼地方！”

钟辰乐本人倒没什么情绪，只是把李东赫手里的水接过来喝掉了，喝完还咂咂嘴，笑了，“东赫哥，我看着有点惨吧？”

李东赫给他紧了紧被子：“瞎说什么呢。”实际上他心里完全拿不准，他难道真看走眼了？朴志晟的喜欢难道真的就只燃烧了那么几下？

辰乐又说：“东赫哥，你别看我现在这样，我以前可厉害了，你知道我在那边的代号叫什么吗，他们管我叫it……”

（注：it是电影小丑回魂的名字）

李东赫失笑：“小丑啊？”

“……是倒是，可是小丑好难听。”钟辰乐嫌弃地扁了扁嘴，又自顾自地讲下去，“我真的做得挺好的，但是遇到朴志晟以后，我感觉自己智商都被他给拉低了，天天跟他打架，跟幼稚园差不多……”

“那你开心吗？”

“开心！就是晕了点……”钟辰乐傻傻地笑，刚笑完立刻就又咳嗽了两声，“东赫哥，你说喜欢一个人是不是就跟发烧似的？”

“……我操不会吧，”李东赫这下慌了，连忙伸手摸了摸钟辰乐的额头，摸完以后差点气笑了，“死孩子你是真发烧了！”

李东赫指挥李马克：“快去叫金部长过来，辰乐发烧了！”

李马克很听话地立刻跑到窗户旁边，扒着铁栏杆叫道：“金部长！辰乐发烧了！”

“说辰乐不行了。”

“……不太好吧？”

“我让你说就说啊！”

李马克只得又喊：“金部长！辰乐不行了！”

金部长把钟辰乐带到医疗科让医生开了药，又免了他次日的上工。第二天正好是钟辰乐的生日，他吃了退烧药头晕脑胀地睡到半夜，突然被一双手推醒了。

睁开眼一看却是朴志晟，钟辰乐揉揉眼睛坐起来：“你回来了？”

“辰乐生日快乐！”朴志晟指着自己的表盘一脸得意地笑，完全不知道自己刚刚打扰了病人的休息，“怎么样，我是不是第一个祝你今年生日快乐的？”

钟辰乐还是困，没什么精神，却依然脾气很好地回答他：“嗯，你是第一个，谢谢志晟。”

得到鼓励的朴志晟开心起来，他接着对钟辰乐邀功：“我还给你买了生日礼物！大刘真是奸商，一箱拉面贵死我了……还不是辛拉面，没事辰乐，等我们出去了我带你去吃更好的～”

他在一边絮絮叨叨，辰乐却有点傻眼：“你说什么？我们出去以后？”

“对呀？我知道明洞那边有一家，很特别的……”

钟辰乐打断了他：“你哪来的钱？你哥不是不给你交收管金的么？”

“上夜班不是能加分嘛，但是我问了金部长，他说也可以选择要加班的津贴，转换一下算成收管金。”

“那你分都不要了？不想早点出去了吗？好不容易挣了点收管金还拿来给我买拉面？”

“我答应你了啊，辰乐，”朴志晟不解地眨了眨眼睛，“总不能骗你吧。”

窗外的冻雨早就不下了，可是钟辰乐现在才觉得自己心里的冻雨刚刚停下来。志晟真的没有骗过他，从来也没有过。

哥哥们还安静地在一边睡着，钟辰乐转了两转眼睛，冲朴志晟勾勾手指：“志晟你过来。”

朴志晟立刻凑了上去。

“我不想再做杀手了。”

“好啊好啊，那以后我养你，”朴志晟想也没想就立刻接他的话，但他还不知道辰乐为什么这么说，“怎么就不想做了？”

“因为……因为我有喜欢的人了。不想做太危险的事情，想好好跟他在一起。”

钟辰乐磕磕巴巴的，好容易才憋出来这两句，耳朵都红透了。可惜黑夜里看不出来，朴志晟又是个脑子不知道拐弯的，听他这么说气坏了：“你喜欢的是谁啊！”

钟辰乐没想到他能这么不开窍，顿时连害羞也顾不上，声音一下就高了一个八度：“是个傻逼！”

结果李马克被吵醒了，迷迷糊糊翻了个身：“谁啊……怎么大半夜的不睡觉……”

李东赫闭着眼睛回答了李马克的问题：“是两个傻逼。”

6

金部长心软，听说钟辰乐过生日就破例给他们发了点热水。辰乐如愿以偿吃上了拉面，成了他们屋最先实现心愿的人。但吃拉面归吃拉面，朴志晟给他的各种眼神他都只装作没看见，权当对方是抛给瞎子看的。

钟辰乐病还没好透，朴志晟说什么都不让他继续跑步。本来这是理所当然的事情，但朴志晟一说他就不听，满脸“我看你还要管我什么”。李马克看不下去，勒令钟辰乐去一边的长椅上坐着，他才蔫巴着答应了。

李东赫在一边打量他俩，想起朴志晟说过的辰乐叛逆，逗他：“朴志晟，我看辰乐不是叛逆，他是光对你叛逆。”再想到那箱拉面他还是觉得好笑，又补了一句：“辰乐是你泡过的最省钱的妞吧，是不是？”

钟辰乐闻言立刻剜了一眼朴志晟，朴志晟觉得冤枉：“可我还没追到辰乐呢……”

李东赫这下眼珠子都要掉出来了：“志晟啊，知道猪是怎么死的吗？”

朴志晟上钩了：“怎么死的？”

“猪也纳闷它是怎么死的。”

钟辰乐听不下去：“行了行了，哥你就是看马克哥在跑步，净欺负弟弟。”

李东赫从鼻子里哼了一声：“我怕他吗？”

钟辰乐想，你不光怕他，你还喜欢他。喜欢就是会让人觉得害怕，觉得不安全，喜欢一个人就是在把心任人宰割。他不说这些，李东赫肯定不承认，只是说：“你当然不怕他，你是李东赫嘛，什么世面没有见过……哥你听说过一个故事吗，是讲有只猴子他很爱捡西瓜，而且猴子和西瓜，不是猴子和兔子，也不是猴子和狗，这不是什么平等的关系，所以他可以捡一个丢一个，因为他对这些西瓜没有责任。但西瓜不知道这些的，它被摘下来前不知道猴子曾经捡过别的西瓜，被摘下来后不知道猴子还会去捡别的西瓜。可是万一西瓜知道了呢？这个时候西瓜就会特别不好受。”

钟辰乐眯着眼睛半开玩笑半威胁地说：“你可不准让马克哥不好受。”

李东赫觉得头痛，却还是装着没听懂：“臭小子你骂我是猴子啊？”他觉得西瓜又作了什么孽呢，猴子还是少去招惹是非的为好。

他们在这边说着话，之前因为想整李马克而跟他们打过架的几个小流氓又过来了。领头的那个见钟辰乐在，记得他是个下手黑的，没敢直接出言挑衅，只是叫李东赫最近等着收份礼，他有仇必报，肯定要叫他好看的。

李东赫懒得理他们：“我长得本来就挺好看的。”

小流氓不高兴了，想往这边走，结果钟辰乐站起来，把他们又吓退了两步。“憋的什么坏啊？使什么计都行，记得别使美男计，虽然我看你们也不够格。”

小流氓们又骂了两句就走了。李东赫恨得咬了咬牙：“其实在监狱里呆着，最难受的不是吃不好住不好，甚至也不是不自由，是和这样的渣滓关在一起，我老是想，自己难道已经是这样的败类了吗？”

钟辰乐说：“不过也不光监狱，这种人哪里都有……东赫哥你真的变了不少，你以前是不会说这种话的。”

“是吗。”

又到了每周一次的探监日。这回还没等金部长过来挨个通知，钟辰乐先主动去劝朴志晟了：“见你哥一次吧，好不好？”

李帝努每周都来一回，朴志晟雷打不动地每次都拒见。其实他倒不是真的多么怪他哥，就是觉得突然答应了会特别没面子。现在有人给他这个台阶了，还是钟辰乐给的，他自然也就不再坚持。李东赫像牙疼一样嘶嘶地吸着凉气：“你俩真是绝了，辰乐是光不听你的话，你倒好，光听辰乐的话，有点骨气啊。”

于是钟辰乐又把头埋进了漫画书里，装作什么都没听见，耳朵尖却悄悄红了。

朴志晟戴着手铐被带进了会面室里，李帝努正坐在玻璃那边等他。朴志晟从十岁开始就不再跟李帝努撒娇，也一直没觉得自己在监狱里受过多大的委屈，但一见到哥哥，还是觉得鼻酸了。

毕竟是哥哥啊。

他坐下来，李帝努好像瘦了，下巴上全是泛青的胡茬。李帝努问他：“最近还好吗？”

“嗯。”

李帝努却说，“我过得也不好，”他说着说着眼泪就下来了，“志晟对不起，我在那之后才想起来你喝酒那天是爸妈忌日……都是哥哥不好，哥要是那天记得你就不会一个人跑去喝酒了……”

李帝努的眼泪完全是他意料之外的。哥怎么会哭呢，他连在父母的葬礼上都没哭。小时候总是他自己一个人哭闹，摔倒了会哭，吃到了难吃的东西也会哭，哥哥就抱着他说志晟不哭啊，志晟乖。长大以后哥忙着打理公司，忙着在一个又一个城市间飞来飞去，他们连见面都很难得，更不用说看到哥哥流眼泪了。

哥哥也是哭过的，是朴志晟小时候过生日，李帝努给他买了他喜欢的动画片的碟片，拿在手上，站在不远处哄他“志晟过来拿礼物”，朴志晟迈着两条小短腿眼巴巴地跑过去，结果绊倒了下巴磕在椅子角上，磕得还很严重，皮肉绽开了一点，血糊了他一下巴。李帝努吓得魂飞魄散，忙抱他去医院缝针。五岁的朴志晟紧闭着眼哭得撕心裂肺的，医生都按不住他，还要李帝努帮忙，两针缝了快一个世纪。

在终于哭得快没力气的时候，朴志晟抽搭着睁开了眼睛，却看见一直安安静静站在旁边按着他的李帝努也在哭，无声地哭，眼泪淌得满脸都是。痛的又不是他，他为什么要哭呢？然后朴志晟不挣扎了，乖乖地让医生给他缝伤口，回家后也没再闹过。

朴志晟用手撑着那块玻璃贴过去，手铐打在上面发出了清脆的声音，他无措地安慰李帝努：“哥，哥我挺好的呀，再过段时间就可以出去了。”

爸妈去世的那年李帝努也只刚满二十岁，大学还没毕业，就开始学着跟公司里其他老油条一样的董事斡旋。 爸妈都不在了，他们兄弟俩注定有一个要做大人，哥哥把做孩子的机会留给了他，自己去做那个讨厌的大人。真的很讨厌，朴志晟过生日他不记得，朴志晟的毕业典礼没人来，朴志晟在学校闯了祸，老师火冒三丈地让他叫家长，朴志晟也只是仰起脸，瞪着黑白分明的眼睛看着对方：“我没有家长。”

李帝努什么都不知道，他每天半夜到家，困得在沙发上就睡过去，身上像被熏透了，不是咖啡就是酒精的味道。朴志晟一度很恨李帝努，因为他不懂事，只觉得是哥哥变了，觉得小时候那个一直背着他哄着他的哥哥像是人间蒸发了似的。可这么多年过去，朴志晟突然才意识到，他们俩好像一直都陷在等待的怪圈里，他在等他哥回家，他哥在等他长大。

爸妈葬礼结束的那个夜里，李帝努把小小一团的朴志晟抱进怀里说，哥哥还在呢。朴志晟现在长得比他哥还高了，他终于摸了摸哥哥投在玻璃上的一点重影，像小时候哥哥哄自己一样去哄他：“哥，哥别哭了，我没事的。”

本来监狱里难听的话不会少，但付诸行动的话代价比较大，所以大多数人都只是说过了就算了。和李东赫他们过不去的那个小流氓却没有就此打住，晚上金部长来敲他们的窗户，示意李东赫跟他出来。

金部长的表情有些奇怪，还带着一丝歉意：“东赫啊，上面说要拍关于监狱的纪录片，然后选了我们汉城监狱……所长也真是疯了，说可以让犯人用原声出演，目前定的人选……是你。”

李东赫怀疑自己是听错了：“不是，为什么是我啊？”

“你是不是惹到那个脸上带块疤的，染黄毛的韩xx了？”

李东赫想了想，那个说要教训李马克的人的确长那样。他点点头，金部长见自己猜得没错，气得骂了一声西巴，“……他爸好像跟所长这边有亲戚关系。”

“他以前也这样过，害得跟他同期的那个人，本来都要减刑假释了，也没减成……”

原来他说的报复指的是这个。李东赫没闹也没发火，他就是觉得可惜。好可惜啊，本来对生活没有什么希望，狱里狱外都没什么区别，偏偏遇上一个活得那么认真的李马克，搞得他也觉得出去了说不定真的不一样。但现在监狱把他的声音放到一部谁都能看到的纪录片里，是要他一辈子都记得自己是个罪犯吗？李东赫想，一直在河边走，想不被打湿本来也是不可能的事情。现在浪潮终于涌到他脚底下了。

再没有什么比人更坏了。

接受不了这个的反而是钟辰乐，很激动地说早知道是这种小人当初下手就应该再重些。李东赫安抚地拍拍他的手：“好了，也没什么……在监狱里就不要讲道理了。”

他转过头看看李马克，第一次用很冷漠的声音对他说：“马克哥看到了吗，监狱就是这种地方。我知道你没有错，但是别人不会听。马克哥出去以后，记得不要老是想做好人做英雄，这地方比较…嗯…特殊，不能说再见，哥，那就希望咱们以后再也不要见了。“

7

但过了很长时间，李东赫也没再被找去说关于录音的事情。一周以后他知道了答案，那时所长正把简短的预告片当成自己的业绩宣传一样在监狱每周例会的大厅里播放，在一些空洞的、比实物美好了不知多少倍的虚假汇报中，李东赫听见了李马克的声音。

干净的、年轻的李马克的声音，李东赫听过几次就再也不会认错，却在那个一看就很虚伪的纪录片里出现了。李东赫拼命掐自己的手心，才没在例会上崩溃地叫出声来，他用力踩了一下李马克的脚，丝毫没有逃过一劫的喜悦，小声埋怨他：“谁要你多管闲事啊！假好心……”

李马克吃痛，往一旁躲了躲，“我说过的啊，东赫的事就是我的事……东赫不开心，我也会不开心，我都说过的，你不记得吗？”

他小心翼翼地攥住了李东赫的一只手，把他的指甲掰开，不让他再去掐自己，还轻轻揉了两下：“疼不疼啊。”

李东赫还真不记得。也许有人会把这种话当真，但李东赫不会，说点好听的多容易啊，又不用交税。但他没想过李马克是个轴的，说了什么都非得做到不可。已经十二月份了，李马克的手却很温暖，他忍不住还是贪恋那一点暖意，像是很怕冷似的，把手往李马克的手心又塞了塞。

这下真的没办法了，他认命地回握了一下。要是没有李马克，他可怎么办呢？

李马克还在小声地说着：“别生气了东赫，我做的每一件事情都是我自己心甘情愿的。”

李东赫却笑了。

“你笑什么？”

“我不是一直说你是木头吗……木头为什么会这么擅长说这些啊。”

“因为我对我的感情很诚实。”李马克虽然直白，但似乎也对这些话感到不好意思，没有看李东赫，只是看着自己的脚尖说道。

“可是好不值得……你不是音乐系的吗，你以后还要做音乐，还要唱歌，这算什么啊。”李东赫光是想到这些就觉得很沮丧。

“没关系啊，我做了这些，也还是能唱歌，不冲突的，东赫。”

李东赫不再说话，他们在监狱里，不到两个月，对彼此到底说了多少句没关系？这些没关系不光是说给别人听，也是说给自己听，告诉自己生活就是这样的，不能反抗的话就享受吧。只是哪里会没关系呢？尤其是对李马克，本来该是什么都不用操心的学生，进来了却要替自己挨那种人的整。

李东赫还记得，李马克刚进来的时候一直失眠，每晚自己入睡前听到的呼吸声都是凌乱的，不均匀的。还有笔记本上无言的发泄，训练场上假装自己是自由的奔跑，直到现在把声音录进了监狱的纪录片里，他甚至都能猜到李马克是怎么说服势利眼所长的。他肯定说的是，“我是庆熙大学音乐系的学生啊，找我去配音肯定比李东赫强，就让我去录吧。”真的会没关系吗，怎么可能会没关系？

李马克又开口了：“不过我也不是白白帮你忙，东赫得答应我一个条件才行。”

“什么？”

李马克却不急着说，先问李东赫：“东赫出去了以后想做什么？还骗人钱吗？”

李东赫厚脸皮了小半辈子，此刻也觉得不好意思了，脸上烧得厉害，只能老老实实地回答：“不，不了，先找份工作攒钱吧，我一直想开家音像店卖唱片，我喜欢什么店里就放什么……怎么了？”

李马克点点头：“好，东赫想做什么都行，只要你不要再进来了。好吗东赫？我只有这一个条件，不要再让自己到这种地方来了。”

这世界上的劝诫无非两种，一种是发自内心的期盼，一种是只为逞教导之欲的说教。李东赫的眼泪终于从眼眶里滚落下来，在满是尘土的地上砸出了几个湿润的小斑点。李马克善解人意地转开了头，装作没有看见。

离圣诞节还有三天的时候首尔又下雪了，朴志晟还在不知疲倦地向钟辰乐表白，说是要让辰乐习惯自己的喜欢。他俩都很年轻，因为年轻所以爱情是一种让人轻松的东西。钟辰乐看似嫌弃地推开他，嘴角却是翘着的。朴志晟拙劣的情话对他而言，比全世界任何一句神奇的魔咒都管用，轻而易举地就能把他整颗心都照得无比透亮。

雪不停地飘落下来，首尔渐渐变成白茫茫的一片。钟辰乐和朴志晟两颗脑袋一起凑在房间的那个小窗户前看雪。朴志晟望着窗外，目不转睛地说：“我们的圣诞房，居然真的要过圣诞节了呢。”

“是啊，还挺快的，”钟辰乐在玻璃上哈了口热气，窗户上立刻出现了一块白雾，他在上面用手指画了个笑脸，又开始怪朴志晟，“你都见过你哥了，怎么不让你哥保释你出去啊……就不用在这种鬼地方过圣诞了。”

朴志晟被他的动作可爱到了，转头看着钟辰乐白皙清秀的侧脸笑：“再陪陪你嘛，你不是还得等一个多月呢。”

“是啊，等我出去都明年了……”

“出去了我也去找你，不要躲我好不好？”朴志晟有点急切地拉着钟辰乐的胳膊，想得到一个肯定的答案。

钟辰乐这回没有支支吾吾地敷衍过去，他问：“但我觉得我好像没有你喜欢我那么喜欢你，这样也没有关系吗？”

朴志晟笑了起来：“那你的意思是不是已经有一点点喜欢我了？”

他大着胆子去搂钟辰乐：“一点点就行了，能被辰乐有一点点喜欢，我就够开心了。”

钟辰乐在他怀里没有挣扎，他心理建设了一会儿，终于对朴志晟又说了一遍他曾经对他提起过的事情：“记得我对你说的，我不想做杀手了吗？”

“记得呀。”

“那你不记得我说我有个喜欢的人了吗？”

朴志晟的身体僵硬了起来，一时没有接话。

钟辰乐却没打算放过他，折磨他一样继续说着，“不想做杀手了，想早点娶老婆，想住在安静一点的地方……”他想起了什么，把那本他一直带在身边的漫画书拿过来，从里面取出了个什么圆圆的东西捏在手心里，一脸得意地对朴志晟说，“这是我未来老婆的照片，我每天就是靠这张照片在监狱里硬撑着的……给你看看吧？”

朴志晟的眼睛红得跟兔子似的，一脸不情愿地朝钟辰乐伸手，“给我吧，我倒要看看你老……那个小妖精长什么鬼样子！”

钟辰乐喜滋滋地给他看，结果朴志晟拿过去以后就往临走廊的那扇窗户跑，从铁栏杆的缝隙里一下子丢了出去。钟辰乐气坏了：“那是我的东西！”说着又扒着窗户喊金部长，求他帮忙捡一下自己被扔出去的小玩意儿。

朴志晟看热闹一样抱着胳膊看钟辰乐趴在一边喊人帮忙，见他这么着急心里更酸了，只能凉凉地说：“你老公还在旁边呢，看什么别人啊……”

钟辰乐终于把东西拿了回来，他气急败坏地打开了递到朴志晟面前：“这只是个小镜子！你是不是弱智！”

这下轮到朴志晟呆住了——他看见钟辰乐手里的镜子里映出了一张脸，是他自己的。

李东赫在一旁看得有点无语：“钟辰乐你这么土？这种旧梗也要用吗？”

结果两个小的一起瞪了他一眼，李东赫讪讪地闭上了嘴。朴志晟傻乎乎地开始笑，还笑了半天，李东赫觉得他再笑下去就要面瘫了。朴志晟又笑了一会儿以后才一把抱住了钟辰乐，这次他有了对方不会再躲开的自信。朴志晟终于聪明了一回：“辰乐喜欢的是我啊？那以前还老跟我吵架……是不是害羞？”

钟辰乐脸蛋红扑扑，伸手就拧他后背上的肉：“你再说试试？”

朴志晟痛得直叫唤：“疼疼疼！老婆快松手！”

钟辰乐的脸一下变得更红：“你瞎叫谁老婆！”手却听话地松开了。

雪断断续续下了很久，在平安夜终于彻底停了。钟辰乐拿自己的收管金给男朋友偷偷买了点酒，朴志晟喝得有点微醺，仗着酒劲抱着辰乐问他是不是最最喜欢自己，钟辰乐嫌弃得不行，扭着头躲他满是酒气的鼻息，心想果然相信世上有鬼都不能相信男人的破嘴。半个月前还“辰乐只要有一点点喜欢我就可以了“，现在算什么，当自己跟他一样健忘吗？

他俩闹了一会儿，监狱电台开始播了。今天竟然是圣诞节的特别版，李东赫听到自己已经再熟悉不过的那个女声温柔地说：“大家圣诞节快乐！今天电台时间将会提前一小时，为各位播放一些动听的音乐。第一首让我们先来听一下李胜澈歌手的《再也没有那样的人》……”

钟辰乐很有精神地爬起来，他不知道这是李东赫一直想听的歌：“今天还有歌听呢？不过这首也不是圣诞歌曲吧。”

李东赫觉得这不可能是巧合，这个世界上巧合其实真的很少。他条件反射一样地看向了李马克，李马克局促不安地摸了摸鼻子：“录音时跟所长提了点要求，东赫不是想听这首吗？好一点的圣诞节今年恐怕是不行了，监狱里什么都没有……等明年吧？明年，后年，以后每年，我都陪东赫过圣诞节，好吗？”

真傻，是不是？跟所长提要求的好机会，被李马克用来放了一首歌。爱情难道只会让人变得很笨吗，就像朴志晟上了那么久夜班只为了让辰乐吃到拉面一样，这些事情根本就没有性价比，根本就划不来。但不是一直有那么一句话吗？没有值得不值得，只有愿意不愿意。

李胜澈的声音在狭小的牢房里响了起来，流进李东赫的耳朵里，也流进了他的心：“即使再出生一千次/也再也没有那样的人/温暖我悲伤人生的/令人感激的人……”

世界上有那么多糟糕的地方，监狱是其中之一。但现在李马克正用无比温暖的眼神看着他，他也不知道自己为什么会用这样一个词去形容眼神，但李马克一直以来带给他的就是这种感觉。只有温暖的地方人才能活过来，李东赫以前最喜欢下雪，因为冬天的土地呈现出一种丑陋的贫瘠，雪可以掩盖一切。但他还是知道，那下面是光秃秃的一片。李东赫现在却觉得，那些他以为早就已经冻死的种子突然活了过来，这片土地终于不需要雪也可以活得很好。那马克哥是不是终于也长出脚来了呢？他想告诉李马克，不用一直飞的，累了的时候就请在东赫的身边歇一歇吧，对自己不要太苛刻了。

真的再也不会有李马克这样的人了。李东赫移到李马克旁边坐着，搂住他十分响亮地亲了一口：“谢谢马克哥，这以后就是我的人生歌曲。”

感动归感动，但要是不趁火打劫的话就不是李东赫了。他又转了转眼睛，示意李马克看墙上的小黑板，他两月前写的“想跟马克哥做爱”现在还好好地留在上面：“可我的心愿到现在还没实现呢，嗯？马克哥？”

两个弟弟都立刻识相地把视线投向了窗外。

李马克哭笑不得，倒是没有装听不见，只是轻轻挣开了李东赫搂着他的手，“说什么呢，得出去了才行。“他走到小黑板前，把“做爱”两个字擦掉了，改成了“谈恋爱”，又坐了回来，对李东赫非常温柔地说：“但要是这个的话，现在就可以。”

fin.


End file.
